Pipette
by HanRiver
Summary: "Katanya, jika kau ingin melihat dia adalah manusia atau hantu, pandanglah dia dari ujung pipet pada jam tiga sore di kantin kelas tiga."/Closing fic for S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V


" _Hei, kau percaya tentang mitos sebuah pipet?_ "

" _Pipet? Ada apa dengan pipet?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pipette © HanRiver**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : Teen [T]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prompt #15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Katanya, jika kau ingin melihat dia adalah manusia atau hantu, pandanglah dia dari ujung pipet pada jam tiga sore di kantin kelas tiga."_ / **Closing fic for S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it, guys.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura lagi-lagi harus mendengus pelan saat mendengar gerombolan siswi bergosip ria di kantin sekolah. Gadis itu sangat ingin tertawa geli mendengar hal konyol yang mereka bicarakan. Pipet? Hantu? Apa hubungannya?

Hal gaib seperti itu tidak mungkin dapat dilihat dari ujung pipet. Ia sangat ingin berkata pada para siswi agar jangan membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan topik yang telah menjadi perbincangan hangat akhir-akhir ini. Bukan, bukannya dia tidak percaya hantu. Hantu itu ada. Tapi tetap saja, logikanya tidak menemukan titik terang akan hubungan pipet dan hantu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?"

Usulan Ino pun tak ia hiraukan. Jika dia melakukannya, itu sama saja bahwa ia tidak memegang teguh prinsipnya yang sama sekali tidak memercayai hal bodoh itu. Ayolah, itu bahkan bisa memunculkan kecurigaan antar sesama teman. Jika salah satu temannya memandangnya dari ujung pipet, maka ia pastikan temannya itu akan mendapat bogem mentah darinya.

Yang membuatnya tambah kesal adalah, kala melihat para siswi mulai memandang lawan bicara dari ujung pipet terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai perbincangan. Memang bukan Sakura yang dipandang, tapi tak ayal membuat gadis itu sedikit risih dengan 'kebiasaan' para siswi lain. Begitu populernya kah gosip ini sampai memengaruhi lingkungannya?

"Kurasa teman-teman kita terlalu tersugesti dengan hal bodoh ini," komentarnya di depan Ino, sahabatnya yang telah menemani hari-harinya selama menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah atas.

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas, gadis itu sama sekali tidak dapat menyanggah perkataan Sakura, dan ia terlalu malas untuk itu. Sakura adalah pribadi yang keras, semakin disanggah, semakin tersulut lah dia.

"Waktu kita baru masuk, gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Karin adalah perempuan panggilan langsung tersebar dan marak diperbincangkan. Namun kenyataannya, gosip itu sama sekali tidak benar." Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, sedangkan Ino terus mengaduk-aduk jus melonnya walau ia tahu bahwa segala unsur yang ada di jus itu telah tercampur dengan sempurna. "Kau ingat gosipnya 'kan?" Ia bertanya saat Ino tak jua memberinya respon.

"Eh? Maaf, aku sudah lupa." Sakura mendengus. Pantas daritadi Ino tak meresponnya.

" _Tch_. Kau pikun." Ino hanya dapat cengengesan.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya di setiap sudut kantin. Kantin saat ini tidak seramai biasanya, karena ini adalah istirahat kedua. Biasanya orang-orang akan mengeremuni kantin pada jam istirahat pertama.

 _Emerald_ -nya terhenti pada satu objek yang auranya berbeda dibanding yang lainnya. Yakni seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Ia memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu sangat ingin membuang pandangannya, namun matanya terlalu fokus pada pemuda itu, dan ia merasa lehernya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

 _Siapa dia?_

Gadis itu terus bertanya dalam batinnya. Ia baru pertama kali melihat pria itu. Dia tak mengenalnya namun pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, ditambah pemuda itu sama sekali tak berkedip, menatap Sakura seolah gadis itu mempunyai banyak kesalahan pada dirinya.

"Sakura? Kau melihat apa?"

Sakura menoleh, menatap Ino yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. "A-ah, aku melihat—"

Sakura terpaku. Pemuda tadi sudah lenyap dari tempatnya berpijak tadi, padahal telunjuknya telah siap untuk menunjuk pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perpustakaan akan segera ditutup."

Sakura mendongak, menatap Shikamaru yang memandangnya dengan tatapan malas. "Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera pergi." Gadis itu segera merapikan buku-buku yang tadi telah dibacanya dan menaruhnya kembali di deretan rak.

"Cepatlah, aku mengantuk sekali." Setelah berucap, Shikamaru menguap dengan lebar, air mata nampak di sudut matanya, menandakan bahwa ia sangat amat mengantuk.

"Iya, iya. Dasar." Sakura mendengus dan segera beranjak. Namun ia menghentikan pergerakannya saat melihat pemuda yang di kantin tadi tengah membaca sebuah buku di dekat jendela.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mata terkatup-katup.

"Itu …" Sakura menunjuk sang pemuda. "Kau tidak mengusirnya juga?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. Terjun ke alam mimpi adalah hal yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini. Ia sungguh lelah menjaga perpustakaan seharian. Matanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura dengan mata sayu. "Mana? Tidak ada orang di sana."

"Hah? Kau tidak melihatnya?" Sakura menoleh pada Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang melebar. Shikamaru menguap sekali lagi, memandang Sakura dengan tatapan malas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sangat mengantuk. Bahkan sekarang aku juga tidak melihat wajahmu." Sakura mendengus. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah jendela lagi, dan lagi-lagi sosok misterius itu telah menghilang dalam sekejab.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru kini memanggil Sakura dengan penuh penekanan saat gadis itu bergeming lagi, membuat Sakura tersentak dan memasang cengirannya.

"Iya, iya. Ayo." Sakura melangkah, berjalan berjejer dengan Shikamaru meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Kau tidak menjenguk Tayuya?" Pemuda dengan model rambut seperti buah nenas itu membuka pembicaraan, yang disambut gelengan pelan oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa, hari ini ada acara keluarga." Sikamaru hanya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan. Namun topik tadi membuat Sakura mengenang peristiwa dua minggu yang lalu, saat gadis di kelasnya bernama Tayuya jatuh dari tangga. Banyak tulang yang bergeser karenanya, membuat Tayuya terlalu syok dan belum ingin berangkat ke sekolah. Tayuya yang dulunya cerewet juga tidak banyak bicara sejak kejadian itu.

"Oh ya, Sakura, bisa kau ke ruang guru untuk memberitahu Kurenai- _sensei_ bahwa sudah tidak ada orang lagi di perpustakaan?" pinta Shikamaru. Sakura mengangguk, toh ia akan lewat sana saat menuju kelasnya.

"Serahkan padaku," ucap Sakura tersenyum tipis dan disambut senyuman tipis pula dari Shikamaru sebelum pemuda itu belok di lorong sekolah.

Sakura terus berjalan, menapaki koridor sekolah yang sudah sunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Jika ia memakai _high heels_ , ia yakin bunyi hentakan hak akan bergema nyaring di koridor saat ini. Sakura memasuki ruang guru, ia hanya melihat ada tiga orang guru yang tinggal di sana.

"Kurenai- _sensei_ , tidak ada orang lagi di perpustakaan. _Sensei_ boleh menguncinya sekarang." Kurenai menoleh heran pada Sakura.

"Lho? Ke mana Shikamaru?" tanyanya.

"Dia sudah pulang." Kurenai mendengus.

"Dasar anak itu." Guru cantik itu bergumam seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, terima kasih, Sakura." Dan kemudian ia tersenyum pada Sakura.

" _Kecelakaan terjadi lagi di prefektur A. Kecelakaan ini persis seperti yang dialami sebuah bus dua minggu yang lalu. Lima orang meninggal dunia dan tujuh lainnya langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Menurut saksi setempat, kronologi kejadian—"_

Napas Sakura terasa sesak kala mendengar berita yang muncul di televisi ruang guru tersebut. Keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. "Hhhh …" Gadis itu memegang dadanya. Sesak. Ia merasa sangat sesak dan sulit bernapas.

"Haruno!" Asuma yang melihat hal itu langsung mematikan televisi dan menghampiri murid tersebut dengan tampang khawatir. "Ada apa? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kali ini Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sakit sekali, ia merasa kepalanya akan meledak saat itu juga.

"Sakura!" Teriakan Kurenai, Asuma dan Kakashi adalah hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ungghh …" Sakura melenguh pelan seraya memegang kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya dengan pelan, hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah ibu dan ayahnya yang sangat khawatir.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Haruno Mebuki bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Ibu …" Sakura tahu tempat apa ini sekali melihat. Rumah sakit. "Aku … kenapa?"

Mebuki dan Kizashi berpandangan sejenak, kemudian Mebuki tersenyum pada Sakura. " _Anemia_."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. _Anemia_? Memangnya _anemia_ seperti ini? Entahlah, namun kata hatinya mengatakan bahwa ibunya tengah berbohong saat ini.

Sakura ingin menanyakannya, namun kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk itu. "Sakura, kau bisa sendirian di sini sebentar? Aku dan Ibumu akan mengambil baju-bajumu."

Sakura mengangguk, ibunya hanya memberinya kecupan kecil yang membuatnya mendengus. Dia sudah kelas tiga SMA, dia tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil lagi seperti itu. Tapi gadis itu hanya terdiam sampai sosok ayah dan ibunya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara ketukan dari luar yang terdengar menggebu-gebu. Bulu kuduknya merinding, membuatnya menarik selimutnya dan mencengkram erat selimut tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan terdengar lagi. Gadis itu meneguk susah payah ludahnya. Orang tuanya kah? Mana mungkin. Mereka baru saja pergi. Suster? Tentu saja tidak, seorang suster tidak akan mengetuk seperti itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar. "S-siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada takut.

Ckieeeett!

"Sakura …"

Sakura menghela napas lega saat melihat orang yang memasuki ruangannya. "Tayuya! Kau rupanya! Ah, kau mengagetkanku. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ceria. Padahal jantung gadis itu nyaris berpindah tempat tadi.

"Sakura … berhati-hatilah …"

Kali ini Sakura mengerutkan keningnya kala mendengar ucapan Tayuya. Gadis berambut merah yang dibaluti perban di kaki dan tangannya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing dengan pandangan takut, membuat Sakura semakin heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Tayu … ya?" Sakura memanggil dengan pelan. Napas Tayuya kini memburu, gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Dia selalu mengikutimu …" Tayuya menggulirkan bola matanya ke sekeliling ruangan lagi, membuat Sakura terpaku di tempat. "Dia selalu berada di dekatmu …"

"Apa maksudmu?! Siapa yang kau maksud?!" Rasa takut kini menjalar di hati Sakura. Tayuya yang terkenal periang kini sangat berubah saat ini.

"Padahal aku hanya iseng … Sakura, aku hanya iseng …" Kini air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Tayuya, membuat Sakura semakin heran dan takut. "Andai saja aku tidak iseng melihatnya dari ujung pipet, semua ini tidak akan terjadi padaku! Tidak akan terjadi padaku! PIPET SIALAN!"

Tayuya berteriak histeris, sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya sembari mencengkram selimutnya kuat-kuat. "Hihihihi … padahal aku hanya memberi mereka kode, tapi dia mengetahuinya … mengetahuinya HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gadis berambut merah itu tertawa keras dengan air mata di sudut matanya, ia seperti orang yang kesurupan. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihatnya, ia merinding melihat temannya seperti itu. "Tayuya! Memangnya kau kenapa? Dan … siapa yang kau maksud? Siapa itu 'dia'?!"

"AAARRGGHH!" Tayuya mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat dan berteriak kencang, dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu pingsan di ambang pintu. Para suster segera menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas dan segera membopong gadis itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sakura mematung. Pikiran gadis itu berkecamuk akibat perkataan Tayuya. Apakah … Tayuya hanya bercanda? Apakah Tayuya hanya mempermainkan dirinya? Tapi, mungkin tidak. Tampang Tayuya tadi sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang bercanda.

Namun, jika itu benar, siapa itu 'dia'? Siapa yang dimaksud oleh Tayuya dan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu setelah terjatuh dari tangga?

Siapa yang sedang mengikuti Sakura?

Dan kenapa dirinya harus berhati-hati?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaa! Akhirnya kau sehat juga!" Ino memeluk Sakura dengan erat, membuat Sakura merasa sesak.

"Ugh, Ino! Terlalu erat, Bodoh!" Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh gadis itu agar sedikit menjauh darinya, sedangkan Ino hanya cengengesan. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pelajaran selama aku sakit? Bisa aku meminjam catatanmu?"

"Eh? Soal itu …" Ino memasang cengirannya. "…aku tidak pernah mencatat, hehe …"

"Apa?!" Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Kau ini! Ujian sudah dekat dan kau semakin malas?! Makanya dipikiranmu jangan selalu pacaran, pacaran dan pacaran!" Sakura menjitak Ino.

"Huuuh. Maaf! Maaf! Aku memikirkanmu sehingga aku tidak fokus belajar!" Ino menyentuh keningnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Halah. Bilang saja kau asyik berpacaran dengan Sai, benar 'kan?!" Sakura melototkan matanya, membuat Ino memasang cengirannya lagi.

Sakura mendengus. Sahabatnya itu malah tidak bisa diandalkan di saat ia sangat membutuhkannya. Dasar Ino.

Sakura terus mengumpat dalam hati. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin, matanya lagi-lagi tertuju pada sosok yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. Sosok itu lagi. Pemuda _raven_ yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Sosok yang selalu menghilang begitu saja jika ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sosok yang membuat Sakura terpesona namun takut di saat yang bersamaan. Pandangannya, begitu tajam. Seperti … mengincar sesuatu.

"Ino, kau melihatnya?" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ino seraya menunjuk pemuda misterius itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari sang pria walau ia tengah berbicara dengan Ino. Ia tahu, jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, maka sosok itu akan menghilang.

"Apa sih?!" Ino sedikit protes saat Sakura kini mencengkram seragam sekolah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau melihat … dia?" Sakura menunjuk pemuda itu, Ino mengikuti telunjuk Sakura. "Kau melihatnya 'kan?"

Ino menampilkan wajah heran. "Hah? Siapa?"

"Dia! Yang kutunjuk saat ini!"

Ino mengarahkan pandangannya lagi, kemudian gadis berkucir itu menggeleng cepat. "Siapa sih? Tidak ada orang di sana!"

Tubuh Sakura membeku. "M-masa kau tidak melihatnya? Pemuda _raven_ itu! Kau melihatnya 'kan?"

Ino semakin memasang wajah heran. "Aku tidak melihat siapapun di sana!"

"Sungguh?"

"Hum!"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia jelas-jelas melihat sosok itu, sosok yang memandanginya dengan tajam tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Namun mengapa Ino tak melihatnya? Mengapa dia yang hanya bisa melihatnya? Mengapa?

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Ino memegang kedua pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ino yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Sakura tersentak, jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya, sosok itu—

Sakura menoleh lagi, dan sekali lagi, sosok tadi telah menghilang.

.

.

.

Sakura tersentak kaget saat ia melihat sosok di bawah pohon. Ia pikir dia adalah pemuda misterius yang memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, namun setelah diperhatikan lagi, ternyata bukan. Dia adalah pacar Ino, Sai yang perawakannya kebetulan mirip dengan pemuda itu.

"Sai! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sakura menghampiri Sai yang duduk dengan wajah sendu di bawah pohon seraya menatp langit. Pemuda klimis itu menoleh pada Sakura.

"Ah, rupanya kau, Sakura." Sai tersenyum palsu, senyum khasnya.

"Tumben kau tidak pamer kemesraan dengan Ino." Sakura berucap seraya terkikik pelan, namun hal itu membuat wajah Sai semakin sendu. "Eh? Ada apa? Kau ada masalah dengan Ino?"

Sai tersenyum tipis seraya menjawab, "begitulah."

"Ah … ceritakan saja padaku, apa masalahmu dengan Ino? Biar kubantu." Sakura ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sai.

"Bunga itu sudah layu," ucap Sai, membuat Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. "Kemesraan kami sudah lenyap."

Sakura kemudian terkikik. "Kau puitis sekali! Tapi … eh? Kau putus? Kapan?"

Senyuman Sakura pudar saat melihat sosok pemuda misterius menatap mereka berdua di balik tiang koridor. Napasnya terasa berat saat melihat sosok itu. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ia ketakutan. Ia takut dengan sosok itu.

Namun aneh, kali ini pemuda itu tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sai, kau melihatnya?" Sakura menoleh pada Sai dan menunjuk pemuda itu. Sai memandang heran pada Sakura.

"Ah? Sasuke?" Sai bertanya balik.

"Kau melihatnya?!" Sakura memekik kaget, seakan tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Sai.

"Ya. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Bukannya dia—"

Ucapan Sai terputus karena Sakura telah berlari meninggalkannya. Sai yang melihat punggung Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sendu.

Sakura terus berlari, berlari ke arah sosok itu. Gadis itu tidak ketakutan lagi saat ini. Sai bisa melihat dia, berarti dia itu manusia!

"Hei!" Sakura berteriak memanggil, gadis itu ngos-ngosan akibat berlari. "Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?!"

Pemuda di depannya terdiam, menatapnya dengan tenang dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya. "Lap keringatmu," perintahnya.

Sakura termangu, namun tangannya teulur untuk mengambil sapu tangan pemuda itu dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di pelipisnya. "Sekarang, jelaskan. Siapa kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan tenang. "Kau ingat?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. _Ingat_?

"Sudah kuduga, kau melupakanku." Pria bernama Sasuke itu mendengus. "Kalau begitu, aku mengganti pertanyaanku. Apakah kau ingat bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan dua minggu yang lalu?"

 _Emerald_ Sakura membulat. Kecelakaan?

Napas gadis itu kembali sesak. Ia kembali memegang dadanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kaget. Kepalanya pening, sangat pening sampai ia merasa badannya sangat lemas.

"Sakura …" Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Sakura, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Berhasil. Entah mengapa sentuhan pria itu dapat membuat Sakura kembali tenang. Walau tadi ia sangat ketakutan pada Sasuke. "Kita bicara di kantin."

Sakura mengangguk, pertanda bahwa ia menerima ajakan pemuda itu. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin, sangat sunyi. Sakura melirik arlojinya, pukul 02.45 p.m. Para siswa memang sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan sekotak susu padanya yang diperoleh dari mesin minuman. Sakura memandangnya dengan ragu, namun akhirnya menerimanya dan menyedot susu tersebut dengan bantuan pipet. "Langsung saja ke intinya. Haruno Sakura, kau mengalami kecelakaan dua minggu yang lalu di prefektur A dan mengalami lupa ingatan, walau kau tidak melupakan semua hal tentang dirimu."

Kepala Sakura kembali pening, namun kali ini ia bisa mengatasinya dan terus mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Kau tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padamu. Bahkan kau tidak mengingat bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan. Mungkin kau terlalu trauma."

Sakura mendengarkan dengan anggukan pelan. Ia masih heran, tentu saja. Namun entah mengapa hatinya berkata bahwa Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Waktu di ruang guru, saat mendengar berita kecelakaan dua minggu yang lalu di prefektur A, ia merasa sesak dan merasa sangat pusing. Seakan ada puing-puing yang hilang, namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sehingga kepalanya terasa mau meledak. Namun, perasaan tersiksa itu ada. Perasaan trauma itu ada sehingga dadanya sesak kala mendengar berita itu.

"Tayuya … dia bilang padaku bahwa … aku sedang diikuti, dia menyuruhku berhati-hati. Kau …" Napas Sakura tersengal-sengal saat mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang begitu sulit untuk dijelaskan. "Tayuya … lalu apa ini ada hubungannya?"

Sasuke menunduk, pria itu menghela napas. Ia menyerahkan potongan koran yang membuat Sakura heran. "Bacalah. Itu potongan koran yang memuat berita kecelakaan dua minggu yang lalu."

Sakura mengernyitakn alisnya. "Korban kecelakaan dua minggu yang lalu." Ia membaca judul dan nama-nama yang tertera di sana. Matanya sukses membulat saat membaca sebuah nama yang tertera di dalamnya. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan tenang. Napas Sakura kembali memburu. Di situ bukan nama saja, namun juga keterangan kondisi korban.

Gadis itu kembali membacanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya, tangannya yang memegang potongan koran tersebut bergetar.

 **Haruno Sakura** (Luka Berat)

 **Yamanaka Ino** (Meninggal dunia)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sakura membuang potongan koran tersebut. "TIDAK MUNGKIN! BERITA INI BOHONG!"

Sasuke memungut potongan koran tadi dengan wajah tenang. "Yang dimaksud oleh Tayuya adalah Ino, bukan aku, Sakura. Dan satu lagi, yang kutatap dengan tajam adalah Ino, bukan kau."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Sakura berteriak histeris, tubuh gadis itu bergetar. "I-Ino … dia selalu ada di dekatku. Mana mungkin dia …"

"Saat itu kau dan Ino sedang pergi untuk berbelanja. Namun bus yang kalian tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Ino meninggal di tempat, dan kau mengalami amnesia. Kau melupakannya. Dan buruknya, Ino 'pulang' kembali menghampirimu dalam wujud roh." Sakura terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, air mata telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Awalnya, dia memanipulasi pikiran Tayuya. Dia membuat Tayuya melupakan bahwa dirinya telah mati. Namun, Tayuya iseng melihatnya dari ujung pipet, yang membuat Tayuya mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Tayuya mencoba bersikap biasa saja, namun ia sembunyi-sembunyi memberi kode kepada siswa lain, agar siapapun target Ino selanjutnya, akan mudah menghindarinya."

"Bohong!" Sakura terisak, namun Sasuke tak memedulikan gadis itu dan tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Roh Ino yang mengetahuinya pun marah dan mendorong Tayuya dari tangga. Gosip mengenai 'ujung pipet' itu adalah kode yang dibuat oleh Tayuya."

"Bohong! Katakan bahwa kau bohong!" Sakura terus berteriak histeris. Sasuke memandangnya dengan sendu, kemudian pria itu menghela napas.

"'Katanya, jika kau ingin melihat dia adalah manusia atau hantu, pandanglah dia dari ujung pipet pada jam tiga sore di kantin kelas tiga'. Begitu bunyi gosipnya, bukan?" Sasuke merebut kotak susu Sakura dan menarik pipetnya, kemudian ia serahkan pada Sakura. "Kenapa tidak mencobanya?"

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya, diikuti Sakura. Di sana berdiri sosok Ino yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tangan Sakura bergetar, ia mengangkat pipet tersebut. Gadis itu menutup sebelah matanya, dan sebelah matanya digunakan untuk melihat Ino melalui lubang kecil di dalam pipet. Sedangkan Sasuke melirik arlojinya, pukul tiga sore.

Mata Sakura membulat kala melihat sosok Ino dari ujung pipet. Wajah cantik Ino berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Kedua bola mata Ino hampir jatuh, kulitnya terkelupas, darah mengalir dari matanya, serta di bagian pipi daging Ino terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sakura! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?!" Ino berteriak marah, gadis itu berlari ke arah Sakura dengan kencang. Sakura seketika membuang pipet itu. Sekarang, tanpa pipet pun, wajah Ino berubah menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan.

"Lari!" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, menariknya untuk berlari kencang saat Ino mengejar mereka. Sakura terus terisak. Ia sangat tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya telah mati. Ino telah meninggal dunia. Dan ia tidak mengingat semua itu.

' _Kau ingat gosipnya 'kan_?'

' _Eh? Maaf, aku sudah lupa_.'

Sasuke dan Sakura berlari menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Namun Ino juga berlari menyusul mereka dengan wajah siap menerkam. "SAKURAA! KAU MILIKKU! KAU HARUS BERSAMAKU!" Roh Ino terus berteriak kencang, membuat tangis Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

' _Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pelajaran selama aku sakit? Bisa aku meminjam catatanmu?_ '

' _Eh? Soal itu … aku tidak pernah mencatat, hehe …_ '

Sasuke dan Sakura berlari di koridor yang saat ini sangat sunyi. Bunyi sepatu mereka bergema nyaring. "SASUKE! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMUUU!"

' _Dia selalu mengikutimu … dia selalu ada di dekatmu …_ '

Kini mereka berdua berlari ke lapangan sekolah, napas keduanya mulai ngos-ngosan, tampak di belakang mereka roh Ino semakin murka.

' _Kau melihatnya?_ '

' _Hah? Siapa?_ '

' _Dia! Yang kutunjuk saat ini!_ '

' _Siapa sih? Tidak ada orang di sana_!"

Sakura baru sadar, saat itu Ino berpura-pura tak melihat sosok Sasuke, menyuruhnya untuk curiga dengan sosok Sasuke.

' _Bunga itu sudah layu. Kemesraan kami telah lenyap_.'

"Sasuke! Di sini!"

Sakura dapat melihat seseorang meneriaki Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan berlari ke arah orang itu.

"TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura agar mendekat pada pemuda yang meneriaki Sasuke tadi. Sedangkan dirinya telah tertangkap oleh roh Ino yang kini mencekiknya dengan kuat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak, hendak menghampiri Sasuke, namun ia ditahan oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tahan, Sakura." Sakura sebenarnya ingin bertanya mengapa pemuda itu mengetahui namanya. Namun dirinya sekarang sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"MATI KAU! MATI KAU!" Cekikan Ino pada Sasuke semakin kuat, membuat Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

"Kabuto! Cepatlah! Adikku akan mati jika kau lambat!" Pemuda tadi berteriak ke arah pria satunya yang memakai kacamata dan sepertinya menyiapkan sebuah mantra.

"Sudah selesai!" Pria bernama Kabuto mendekat, menghampiri Sasuke dan membanca sebuah mantra, membuat roh Ino mengerang kesakitan.

"AAARRGGH! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAAAN!" Ino berteriak, membuat Sakura menutup telinganya karena tak tega mendengar erangan kesakitan dari sahabatnya. Gadis itu terus menangis. "HENTIKAAANNN!"

Sasuke mengambil kesempatan, ia mendorong tubuh Ino agar menjauh darinya dan hendak menghampiri Sakura, namun Ino semakin menatapnya dengan marah. "TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!"

"U-ugh, dia melawan!" Kabuto terus membaca mantra, angin di sekitar mereka berhembus dengan sangat kencang.

Ino mengambil sebuah pisau yang ternyata ia selipkan di pinggangnya. "TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU HIDUP!"

"Gawat! Dia sangat kuat!" Kabuto berteriak cemas, namun ia terus membaca mantra.

Ino berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke dengan pisau yang terarah pada pemuda itu. "KAU HARUS MATI!"

JLEB!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kabuto, Sakura, Sasuke dan pemuda di samping Sakura terpaku. Ino juga membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang berada di depannya. Sosok yang melindungi Sasuke sehingga dialah yang merasakan tusukan dari pisau Ino.

"SAI!" Sakura memekik, meneriakkan nama Sai. Perut pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah segar, namun dirinya tersenyum.

"S-Sai …" Ino memundurkan langkahnya, menatap sosok Sai dengan pandangan kaget.

"Akhirnya … aku bisa melihatmu lagi." Sai tersenyum pada Ino. "Kau adalah wanita yang baik. Jangan seperti ini, Ino." Tangan Sai terulur, menyentuh pipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, walau sosok kekasihnya itu saat ini telah berubah.

"Sai …" Wajah Ino yang tadinya menyeramkan perlahan berubah, menjadi sosok Ino yang biasanya. "Maaf … aku … aku hanya belum bisa menerimanya …"

Ino menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. "Maaf … maafkan aku … Sasuke, Sakura …" Ino menangis. Sakura mengangguk dan juga ikut terisak. "Maafkan aku, Sai. Maaf …"

Sai tersenyum. Perlahan, sosok Ino menghilang dengan cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan, bersamaan dengan tubuh Sai yang terjatuh di tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sai baik-baik saja." Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura yang menuntut laporan dari Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir. "Itu tidak mengenai organ vitalnya, tenang saja."

Sasuke menyerahkan sekotak jus pada Sakura. "Minumlah."

"Sasuke, kau juga tidak apa-apa? Kau tadi tercekik 'kan?" Sakura menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura menunduk, yang langsung saja mendapat pandangan heran dari Sasuke. "Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada pelan.

"Tentu."

Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dalam. "Kau … apa hubunganmu denganku?" Sasuke nampak terkejut, dan Sakura membuang wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau … melindungiku, kau mengawasiku. Jadi … jadi …"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku pacarmu."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh dengan kaget, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kau adalah kekasihku." Sasuke memperjelas lagi, membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah. "Kita telah dua tahun menjalani hubungan."

Sakura semakin terkejut. "S-selama itu?!" pekiknya kaget.

"Ya, dan kau melupakanmu hanya dalam sehari," sindir Sasuke. Ia kemudian merebut jus Sakura dan meminumnya juga, membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah. "Tidak usah seperti itu, kita sudah melakukan lebih dari ini."

"Eeeh?!" Mata Sakura membulat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Oh ya. Ada mitos lain." Sasuke menatap pipet yang masih tertancap pada kotak jus. "Jika sepasang kekasih meminum jus dengan pipet yang sama, kemudian berciuman, maka mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"B-benarkah?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah malu.

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"E-eehhh? T-tunggu, aku … aku sekarang masih tak ingat padamu!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau memang tak ingat padaku. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak melupakan perasaanmu." Tepat. Perkataan Sasuke sangat menohok bagi Sakura. Benar saja, Sakura memang mengakui bahwa ia mempunyai perasaan pada Sasuke, walau ia mengakuinya hanya dalam hati.

Sasuke berdiri, menghampiri mesin minuman dan mengambil jus, ia melepas pipet Sakura dan menancapkannya pada jus tadi. Ia juga mengambil pipet lain dari jus tersebut dan menancapkannya secara paksa. Jadi saat itu, ada dua pipet yang menancap di dalam jus tersebut.

"Ada mitos yang bilang …" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. "Jika sepasang kekasih meminum jus dengan dua pipet seperti ini, maka sepasang kekasih tersebut akan mengingat momen indah mereka."

Sakura terkikik. "Dasar aneh! Mana ada mitos seperti itu!"

"Kenapa tidak kita coba?"

Sakura mengangguk malu. Ia dan Sasuke kemudian meminum jus tersebut dengan pipet yang berbeda, namun wajah mereka sungguh dekat, bahkan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, membuat Sakura sangat gugup dengan pose seperti ini.

Sasuke mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menyentuh bibir Sakura, menyapu benda kenyal tersebut dengan bibirnya sendiri, membuat Sakura tersentak dan segera berhenti meminum jus tersebut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Sakura baru saja hendak protes, namun perkataan Sasuke yang begitu dalam membuatnya goyah. "Jadi, apa yang kau ingat?"

Sakura terkikik, ia menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Aku mengingat …"

"…bahwa aku yang mengajarkan mitos ini padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Entahlah ini apa, hiks saya baru pertama kali buat horror, jadi … yah, gitu. Gitu. Yha. #apah**

 **Oh ya, ini closing fic buat BTC V ^^**

 **Makasih yang udah berpartisipasi yaaaahhhh :***

 **Oh ya, yang gak sempat berpatisipasi, boleh ikut voting :***

 **Yang berpartisipasi juga boleh kooook :3**

 **Sankyuuuuuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 _ **HanRiver**_


End file.
